


Под маской

by Snusmumrik



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snusmumrik/pseuds/Snusmumrik
Summary: Они встречаются, они знакомятся — больше тут ничего не происходит





	Под маской

**Author's Note:**

> Как всё начиналось во вселенной флаффа и единорогов

_Эта разметка на кофеварке: 4, 6, 8, 10. Чёрточка перед цифрой десять, она — короче, чем остальные. Это бесит, разве нет?  
Да. Но, если бы все чёрточки были одинаковой длины, тогда ноль у десятки вылезал бы вперёд.   
Точно. И всё равно не было бы гармонии.   
Чёртов перфекционизм. _

_— Привет.  
Уэйд поворачивает голову. Это — Питер. Питер — мальчик-привет. На его кухне. В своей милой футболке. А под ней что?   
Носят ли супергерои трусы по утрам?   
Носят ли трусы супергероев?   
Трусят ли носы супергерои? _

_— Салют, Питти Пи. Кофе? Давай сделаю тебе кленовый латте, чтобы с самого утра всё слиплось._

***  
Уэйд едет в автобусе. Самые задние места были заняты, когда он вошёл, и он сел у окна куда пришлось. Позже рядом села женщина с маленьким ребёнком. Нет, Уэйд ничего не имеет против детей. Дети — туманны. Что может быть плохого в тумане? Хорошего там тоже может не быть. Кто знает. А загадки привлекательны тем, что они — что? — загадочны. Интересны. Интерес — это точно хорошо. Плохо, когда тебе срать на всё. 

И вот ребёнок сидит на коленях у женщины и пинает бедро Уэйда. А напротив сидят парень и девушка, они не вместе, не парочка, просто попутчики на сколько-то минут, пока не приедут, куда им надо. И они умиляются, улыбаются этому спиногрызу. А Уэйд бы оторвал себе ногу и пусть бы на здоровье её пинал хоть Эйс Вентура, просто где-нибудь, пожалуйста, не рядом с ним, чтобы его это не касалось, окей? Но он не может оторвать ногу прям вот здесь, в автобусе. Это, скорее всего, напугает пацана, он заорёт, следом заорёт его мама, потом — весь автобус, и всё станет ещё хуже. И это — точно не то, что надо Уэйду. А ему надо просто доехать до дома. И тут такое дело: он, конечно, Дэдпул и всё такое, у него есть дэдмобиль и куча бабок, он мог бы на личном самолёте рассекать над головами всех смертных, но, упс, у него нет кучи бабок, а дэдмобиль в автомастерской после предпоследнего дела, а про самолёт вообще лучше не будем. 

И так получается, что Уэйд едет в автобусе. И это его не самый дерьмовый день. Но, чёрт возьми, Уэйд не может даже просто обернуться, так же улыбнуться пацану и сказать как мужчина мужчине, что пинаться это совсем не круто, и привлекать внимание надо не так, и он даст парочку завалявшихся в кармане как раз для такого вот случая советов. Пацан же заорёт, следом заорёт его мама, и дальше — по сценарию. Поэтому Уэйд притворяется спящим. Молчит. 

***  
Уэйда топит сосед сверху.   
А было бы забавно, если бы Уэйда топил сосед снизу.   
Он мог бы поливать из шланга потолок, потому что выращивает на нём грибы или ещё что-нибудь интересное.   
В любом случае, и тот, и другой сосед — нормальные люди. Никто их пока не заказывал Уэйду. 

Он поднимается на пятый этаж и чисто по-соседски просит не делать так больше. Ну в самом деле, это уже не первый раз. Какое-то время Уэйду было некогда, потом он надеялся, что сосед сам заметит — сложно не заметить лужу воды в собственной ванной — и починит, что у него там протекает. 

Уэйд говорит: «Спасибо, конечно, что с потолка капает не кровь и не кислота. Но давай ты уже разберёшься с этим дерьмом, ок?». Уэйд вежлив, он улыбается, а сосед шлёт его на хуй. Называет уродом и предполагает, что Уэйд живёт не этажом ниже, а в канализации, и шлёт его ещё и туда заодно. Говорит: «Катись туда, откуда вылез». Ну разве так можно разговаривать с соседями? Они же всё-таки живут под одной крышей, пересекаются на лестничной площадке, здороваются, и тут на тебе. Уэйд говорит, что это нехорошо — вот так грубить, при том, что, чувак, ты же сам неправ, ты топишь меня, эй, понимаешь, у меня в ванной завелась новая форма жизни, к слову, может, ты хочешь себе питомца, ты, считай, его мамочка, он появился благодаря тебе, сейчас я соскребу его с потолка и принесу, он любит тепло и влагу, запомни. И после этих слов сосед просто бьёт Уэйда по морде. И вот это совсем уж не круто. Уэйд не дерётся с людьми, обычно он их убивает. Иногда приходится, конечно, и кулаками помахать, но не с соседом же, просто потому что тот его топит.

«Слушай, — говорит Уэйд и отламывает палец — себе, — я не стану бить тебя, это против моих принципов, — и отламывает второй палец. Кровь красиво брызжет, глаза соседа становятся очень большие. — Обещаешь, что починишь свою трубу?». Сосед кивает. Уэйд кивает в ответ и уходит. Иногда приходится и к таким методам прибегать, ну, что поделать, раз не все умеют слушать ушами. У себя в квартире Уэйд засовывает в рот обрубленную руку, глотает кровь и прикрывает глаза. Он, конечно, крутой и все дела, но ему — больно. От паскудства этого мира. 

***  
Парк — прекрасное место. Детишки бегают, собачки какают, в пруду — утки, на лавочках — влюблённые. И Уэйд. Стоит у дерева и курит. Ему нравится бывать в парке, притворяться бегуном и подслушивать, чем живут обычные люди. Тут можно узнать и прикольные рецепты кексов, и в каком клубе толкают наркоту, и ушла ли Анджелина к Брэду или всё же решила остаться с Дженнифер, и где лучше купить кресло-качалку, и с кем заигрывает в твиттере Брайан Брейнольдс, и какой цветок поглощает дурную ауру, и какие аккорды умеет играть членом рэпер Sweet-tea*, и даже четвёртое непростительное, о котором умолчала мама Ро. И после пробежек Уэйду надо перекурить всю эту удивительную информацию. У него тут даже любимый дуб, и он надеется, что его никогда не решат срубить, потому что тогда придётся приковаться к его стволу и играть на укулеле. Это, конечно, весело, но обычно не работает. А рак у него уже и так есть.** 

И вот Уэйд докуривает сигарету, собирается её выкинуть, как вдруг — что-то искромётное выхватывает окурок из пальцев, и голос свыше говорит: «Не мусори». Уэйд задирает голову, в кроне его любимого дуба никого нет, но сбоку мелькает красно-синее. Вот это встреча! Уэйд срывается с места и бежит за Паучком. Тот уже упрыгал прилично так. 

— Стой! — кричит Уэйд. — Я твой фанат! Дай автограф, а? Распишись у меня на ж… На этом жёлтом стикере!   
Это невероятно, но — Паучок поворачивает обратно. Вжух-вжух-вжух паутиной по деревьям, как будто услышал Уэйда и правда даст. Автограф. Да у него фанатов — целая планета Земля и соседние, неужели он оторвётся от своих благих дел и уделит внимание какому-то мужику в парке? Он зависает над Уэйдом буквально в дюйме. Вот это да! Живой Человек-Паук во плоти.   
— Привет, Паучок, — говорит Уэйд. И прямо колени дрожат. Честное слово. — Как оно?   
— Тебе бы лучше вообще бросить курить. Но хотя бы не загрязняй окружающую среду.   
Вот такой висит вниз головой и несёт какую-то хрень. А голос — детский.   
— А что это так? — спрашивает Уэйд. — Думаешь, у меня из-за курева лицо такое?   
— При чём тут твоё лицо?   
Смутился. Под маской не видно, конечно, но голос выдаёт.   
— Слушай, Паучок, ты это, приоритеты расставь. Будешь тратить себя на мелочи — проквакаешь конец света.   
— Окружающая среда — это не мелочи. Ты знаешь, что…  
Боженька немилосердный, да он тут собрался целую лекцию прочесть, что ли?   
Он говорит и говорит, захлёбывается словами, и слышно, как у него сухо во рту; показывает что-то пальцами, про океан, ураганы, какие-то дыры, пальцы гибкие, красивые в этих паутинных перчатках.   
— …и в конце концов всё закончится именно концом света.   
— Ты столько раз сказал слово «конец»! Повтори, пожалуйста, что было до этого.   
— Это совсем неподходящая для шуток тема.  
— Да ладно! Пардон, конечно, за честность, но я и подумать не мог, что под клёвой маской Чела-Паука скрывается унылый ботан. Как это называется на твоём языке?   
— Диссонанс. В смысле унылый ботан? Я?   
Такое ощущение, будто в душу насыпали зефирок и полили ещё сверху тёплым молоком с мёдом. Когда Паучок на взводе, у него совсем срывается голос. Невозможно его слушать, не приложив к щеке ладонь.   
— У меня как раз для этого случая есть парочка советов, — говорит Уэйд и лезет в карман. Автограф он всё-таки получит.   
— Мне не нужны твои советы, ты! Ты…  
Ох уж эта борьба уязвлённого школьника и городского героя.   
— Короче говоря, ты либо будь крутым, либо умным, — говорит Уэйд. — Можно, конечно, совмещать, вот как я. Но тебе пока надо упор делать на крутость, понимаешь? Прокачивай её, у тебя же такой костюм и такие намерения, делай красиво свои дела, но — молча.   
— Что?..  
И не устаёт он так долго висеть вниз головой? Туда же кровь приливает.   
Может, поэтому он такой зануда.   
То есть, такой умный-преумный.   
— Тебя уже любят тысячи людей и я, — говорит Уэйд. — Знаешь, как я тебя люблю! Не-не, погоди, я хочу сказать, что у тебя уже охрененная репутация, в твои-то десять лет.   
— Э-э-эй, чувак, остынь!  
— Не могу, когда ты так горяч. Ой, чёрт, за такие слова меня посадят же. Будешь навещать меня, присылать письма, обёрнутые паутинкой? Пожалуйста!   
— Мне не десять. Тебя не посадят. Я не ботан. А ты — мудак, да, и этого не исправить.   
— О, вау. Ладно. Беру свои слова обратно. Тебе палец в рот не клади. Хотя своих пальцев я могу напихать сколько угодно, новые отрастут.   
— До свиданья.  
И улетает. Упархивает как воробушек. Паучок.   
Не мог же он прямо разобидеться?   
Да нет, просто дел много: люди в беде, домашки задали выше крыши, посуду ещё мыть и прыщи выдавливать. Совсем нет времени трепаться с каким-то мужиком в парке. И автограф не дал.   
Ничего, Уэйд ещё попытает счастья. У него тоже есть крутой костюм — может, с коллегой Паучок будет более сговорчив. 

***  
Смешливый. Такое слово приходит на ум, когда Уэйд украдкой наблюдает за парнем напротив. В автобусе ведь нечем больше заняться, кроме как разглядывать своих попутчиков. На уши нацепить наушники, а на глаза — солнцезащитные очки и сделать вид, что весь в себе. Капюшон ещё поглубже надвинуть. Автобусы так угнетают! Хорошо хоть в этот раз никто не продалбливает дупло в бедре. Но, честное слово, больницы и автобусы — те ещё сатанинские заведения. Всё дело в замкнутом пространстве, в невозможности уйти, когда захочется, есть в этом что-то рабское, а автобусы ещё и движутся, у них свой маршрут, а ты — всего лишь гость, ты ничего не решаешь. 

Парень напротив с кем-то переписывается или постит в твиттер, инстаграм и другие злачные места. Пальцы без передышки тыкают в экран телефона. И там, в телефоне, что-то прикольное, то, что его радует, он так улыбается, похихикивает, закусывает нижнюю губу, и — этого парня нет здесь, в липком урчащем автобусе, он захвачен всемирной паутиной. Его мысли, его пальцы, его настроение — всё там. Он проедет свою остановку и не заметит. Ну и что? Раз ему весело. И его веселье, оно заразительно, не эпидемия, конечно, но Уэйда вот, например, немного подкосило. Уэйд слегка влип. Такое бывает, в этих ваших автобусах. Отрезанность от мира, выбор не велик, глаз цепляется за что-то симпатичное, кудрявое — смешливое. В плеере начинает сразу играть какой-нибудь романтичный кавер на известную песню, за окном в замедленном режиме проплывают дома и деревья, остальные пассажиры будто рассеиваются, а весь свет и резкость направлены на него — который сидит напротив и смеётся, и тычет пальцами в экран телефона. Этот образ Уэйд сохранит до вечера. Возможно, его хватит и на то, чтобы увидеть во сне и проснуться потом напрочь влюблённым. И страдать до обеда. Сесть в этот же автобус и надеяться на новую встречу, на то, что парень поднимет глаза от своего телефона. И тут мечте наступит пизда. А вот и остановка Уэйда, как раз вовремя. 

***  
Британские учёные доказали, что утро добрым не бывает. Уэйд на этот раз согласен с британскими учёными. Сосед сверху снова топит его, и теперь это — буквально. Уэйд просыпается от того, что не может дышать. Открывает глаза и — над ним проплывают его вчерашние носки, недоеденные чипсы, салфетка, в которую он кончил. Маленькое представление Уэйда сработало неправильно: сосед стал ещё более дерзким. 

С Уэйда капает. Уэйд теперь точно зол. Он звонит в дверь, не убирая пальца с кнопки. Звонит и звонит — ни ответа, ни шагов.   
Может, сосед того? Сам захлебнулся.   
Он же явно попивал. Даже неловко как-то.   
А Уэйд тут накапал ему на коврик. Линчевал его в мыслях.   
Нехорошо.   
— Эм.   
Уэйд оглядывается. Не может быть! Это же парень из автобуса.   
Вот чёрт, теперь Уэйд так и будет его звать — «парень из автобуса», всё, ярлычок нацеплен на эту голую красивую шею.   
— Что тебе надо? — спрашивает парень и смотрит так, будто Уэйд его заебал. В смысле — ну, заебал. Он что, спалил Уэйда в автобусе?   
— А… Э… — отвечает Уэйд. — Я тут к соседу. — И показывает пальцем на дверь.   
— Тут я живу.   
— Не может быть! Раньше тут жил мудак, который топил меня, а сегодня, не поверишь, я проснулся, блядь, в гостях у Ариэль, только без Ариэль.   
Парень хмурится, скосив рот куда-то вбок. Отпихивает Уэйда локтем и вставляет ключ в замочную скважину.   
О да, детка, вставь по самые гланды.   
Сейчас не время.   
А может, как раз самое время? Тот мудак съебал в закат, и теперь у тебя такой охрененно симпатичный сосед.   
Только подумай: на днях ты запал на него в автобусе, и вот он живёт этажом выше. Твой сосед.   
Чёрт.   
— Слушай, — говорит Уэйд, — ты как бы это, залил меня. Сделаешь с этим что-нибудь? Я неприхотливый, согласен на простое ласковое «извини».   
Парень резко оборачивается. Кудри так и взлетают.   
Кошмар какой-то.   
— Меня не было дома. Я только что вернулся, если ты не заметил.   
— Почему ты такой грубый? Будь повежливее с соседями. — Как-то не хочется при нём отрывать себе пальцы. — Может, я тебя ещё выручу.   
— Это вряд ли.   
Он заходит в квартиру, а Уэйд замирает у порога. Что-то знакомое в этом режущем ответе. Он — как приговор. И словно нет шанса на помилование.   
— Не говори так, — Уэйд идёт за ним по коридору. — Не спорю, наше знакомство вряд ли возьмёт Оскар, но так даже интереснее. От нас зависит, во что оно выльется. И зацени мой каламбур: я пришёл сюда из-за воды. А здесь не очень-то хорошо пахнет.   
Пахнет просто отстой. Как будто кто-то умирал, воскресал и снова умирал. Ну просто так, по приколу, чтобы кого-то потом стошнило.   
— Вообще-то, — говорит парень из автобуса (блядь, всё, точно прилипло прозвище), — я только что переехал. Тут вроде умер кто-то.   
Сука!   
— Что, правда?   
Уэйд на цыпочках проходит мимо закрытой двери, перешагивает через какие-то бумаги и заходит на кухню. Парня из автобуса тут нет. А кухня — ну, Стивен Кинг, может, и был бы рад отобедать тут и написать заодно парочку рассказов.   
— Риэлтору пришлось признаться, — говорит парень из автобуса у Уэйда за спиной. И Уэйд почти визжит. Внутри себя. А снаружи — он лениво и, приподняв бровь, которой нет, оглядывается.   
— Ты его пытал, да?   
— Что?   
Парень из автобуса хмурится так же, как в подъезде. С этой потайной улыбочкой.   
Не, Уэйду нравится.   
— Просто я сразу понял, что тут что-то произошло, и так и сказал риэлтору.   
Блядь. Возможно, Уэйд приложил к этому руку. Ну, вернее, два пальца.   
— А ты у нас охотник за привидениями, стало быть?   
— Да нет. Мне просто нужно было жильё, а за эту квартиру просили совсем немного.   
— Ещё бы! Квартиры с трупами обычно задаром и сливают всяким дурачкам. И не страшно?   
Потайная улыбочка становится прямо совсем явной.   
— Ну, ты же мой сосед и обещал помочь, если что.   
Что это? Божечки, что это? Он троллит или флиртует?   
Чего он там нанюхался в комнатах, что так переменился к Уэйду?   
Уэйд изящно втыкается локтем в дверной косяк.   
— Да, тебе очень повезло с соседом. Я могу и…  
— В ванной действительно течёт.   
Нет ничего хуже, чем когда перебивают твою огненную шутеечку. Вот вам лучшая пытка всех времён и народов от Уэйда Уилсона, не благодарите.   
И что это, блядь, за американские горки? То заманивает в свои сети, то отшивает.   
— Риэлтор сказал, что с водопроводом нет никаких проблем, — говорит парень из автобуса, — и я сам проверил…  
— Да тебя тупо развели, грех не заливать в такие симпатичные уши. Я посмотрю.   
Это отличный шанс пройти мимо, задеть, уловить запах, ну и да, показать, что ты разбираешься в сантехнике. Что ты мужик. 

Ёбаный в рот, это же его пальцы. Прямо в сливном отверстии, мать их.   
Этот мудак их что, поднял с пола в подъезде и смыл в ванной?   
Раньше Уэйд как-то не задумывался, куда деваются его оторванные части тела. Ну, он думал, что они, может, растворяются в воздухе, так вшух, превращаются в песочек.   
А почему бы и нет? Он столько раз расчленялся, что по всему городу должны валяться его гниющие ноги, руки и прочее.   
А что насчёт паутины Паучка? Она же исчезает спустя какое-то время?   
Конечно, иначе это тоже был бы пиздец.   
— Ты что-то нашёл? — спрашивает парень из автобуса.   
Притопал за Уэйдом в ванную, встал в дверях.  
Это как бы его квартира.   
— Ага, — отвечает Уэйд, — тут клок волос застрял, вот и это… Ну, знаешь, как бывает: долго не чистишь слив, а потом случаются какие-нибудь Тёмные воды.   
Уэйд суёт свои пальцы в карман.  
— Зачем ты сунул клок волос в карман?  
Зачем ты такой Шерлок, парень из автобуса?   
— Жутковатая ванная, правда? — Уэйд смотрит в зеркало напротив и сам видит, какой он дебил. — Эти потёки на кафеле. Да и вся квартирка — ну так себе. Кроме бригады ремонтников тебе придётся и экзорцистов нанимать.   
— Я не боюсь, — отвечает парень из автобуса. — Ни плесени, ни привидений.  
Ни больных ублюдков вроде тебя — как бы говорит его взгляд в отражении.   
Ничего не получится. Он слишком дотошный. Да и слишком молодой. Да и Уэйд ему не нравится.   
Ну и что? Он же тебе нравится. Эй, ты зассал, да?   
При чём тут это? У него же явно другой интерес. Заигрывал, только чтобы втереться в доверие, и тут же соскочил. Нахер это надо.   
Боишься просто, что он узнает, какой ты урод.   
Даже если так.   
Ну и гуляй на хуй.  
Сам иди. 

— Ну ладненько, обживайся тут. — Уэйд выходит из ванной мимо, боком, но уже не пытается что-то там уловить. Хватит ему родинки над ключицей и абрикосового запаха с волос. Хватит. Он оставит их здесь и домой вернётся пустым. Ну и пусть. Это вообще ничего не значило. До сегодняшнего утра он был просто парнем из автобуса. Сном. Спермой в салфетке, да, той, что сегодня плавала над Уэйдом. Да похер вообще.   
СЫКЛО.   
— Питер.   
Что?  
— Так меня зовут. Но ты бы всё равно увидел внизу, у двери. А ты — Уэйд.   
— Шерлок, — говорит Уэйд и выходит в коридор, не оглядываясь. 

***  
 _— Ну какой из него Шерлок Холмс. Шерлок Холмс должен быть красивым. Ты же понимаешь? Он должен рвать сердца.  
— Сердца вырывал Мориарти. И ел их.   
— Ты путаешь с Ганнибалом.   
— О, кстати, недавно видел на ютьюбе короткометражку про слугу Ганнибала. Как я рыдал с этих усиков!  
— Блядь, да! Их как будто высаживали там специально для фильма, но что-то пошло не так, и недовысадили.   
— Сам актёр ничего так вроде.   
— Как на десерт сойдёт, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.   
— Немного наигран и зажат, есть такое. Просто ему надо роль подходящую. Это как…  
— Родиться для роли, да-да-да. Вот если бы снимали фильм о нас, я знаю, кто сыграл бы тебя и Дэдпула. Что ты смеёшься?  
— Да нет. Я просто подумал…_

***  
Британские учёные должны ещё кое-что доказать.   
Что нельзя дрочить сразу на двух чуваков.   
НЕЛЬЗЯ, БЛЯДЬ.   
Потому что просто сдохнешь от обезвоживания. 

Просыпаться после таких снов — самоубийство. Каждый раз Уэйд убивает себя, ой, упс, нечаянно. Он открывает глаза — и всё, пиздец, перед ним реальность, а где-то там существует другая вселенная, в которой он и Паучок, как распоследние дружбаны, перетирают за всякую хрень. Что Бурбимбетч не имеет права играть Шерлока Холмса, а захудалый рэпер Sweet-tea так себе слуга Ганнибала, и Брайан Брейнольдс неплохо бы смотрелся в роли Дэдпула.   
Что может быть прекраснее, чем разговоры о кино? С чуваком, который — ну, прям гроза твоего сердца. Гром и молнии мечет там внутри.   
И есть ещё другой чувак, тоже что-то мечет, охотник за справедливостью, мать его. Ну хоть заливать перестал.   
Ну да, Уэйд же вынул свои пальцы из его слива. И — о божечки — если бы это было эвфемизмом. 

Ничто и нигде. На двух фронтах Уэйда подстрелил амур, и он труп.   
Паучок додаёт ему только во сне. Наяву — отбрил. Даже Дэдпула. Сказал, ему не нужен напарник, он сам справляется. Ну, может, Уэйд, конечно, накосячил: не стоило говорить, что он любит кровушку и с радостью кончит всех, кто пошатнёт покой города. Паучок же против всего такого.   
Сложновато ему понравиться. 

А парень из автобуса. Ох, этот парень из автобуса. Питер. Уэйд ещё и фамилию его знает. Увидел внизу, у двери.   
Питер Паркер, в общем. Такой себе сосед. Не шумит, никого к себе не водит, ремонт как-то очень тихо делает. Ни одного повода подняться и что-то предъявить, что за херня.   
Ну и да, в ванной Уэйда теперь сухо как в пустыне. Так же сухо, как в его постели, не считая ежевечерних излияний в салфетки.   
Можно подумать, будто Уэйду заняться нечем — только влюбляться направо и налево. Ну, как бы — да. Жизнь-то у него не сахар. Он просто не ноет. Твиттера даже нет, прикиньте.   
Ага, Уэйд — он такой. Умеет в суровость.   
Так, блядь, Уэйд только что проснулся, ступил не на ту ногу, раздавил паука, так что завалитесь все нахуй. 

***  
У Уэйда сегодня выходной, и он смотрит фильм. Закутался в плед, нажарил попкорна, обнял подушку в миленькой наволочке с радужными единорогами, надел специальные носки-для-кино. Эти носки такие нежные внутри, самое то для уставших пяток, а снаружи все в паутинку. Это не просто какие-то там носки с Али Экспресса, китайская подделка, нет, это самые натуральные носки для тру фаната Паучка. На изнаночной стороне резинки вышиты буквы: SM. S — красная, а M — синяя. Уэйд не ходит в них по дому, они ни разу не касались пола. Уэйд надевает их, когда садится на диван, и, если ему надо сходить поссать или принести из кухни ещё попкорна и пива, он снимает их, очень аккуратно, кладёт на спинку дивана, разглаживает, любуется, а потом уже идёт куда ему надо. Маленькая мечта Уэйда — чтобы однажды Паучок пролетал мимо его окна и увидел Уэйда в этих носках. 

Уэйд смотрит «Мрачные тени», этот фильм один из его любимых. Ему вообще нравится про вампиров, они такие же долгожители, как и он, а там ещё и про любовь, и прелестная коварная Ева Грин.   
Сейчас будет СПОЙЛЕР.   
Как она умирает — её красота раскалывается, как яичная скорлупа. После неё остаётся только пыль. Это довольно удобно: не нужно тратиться на кремацию, запылесосил и в урну. 

И вдруг посреди этого уютного вампирского вечера Уэйд слышит грохот сверху. Из квартиры его нового соседа, Питера Паркера. Вот это да. Долгие дни оттуда не доносилось ни звука, а тут на тебе, сразу столько шума. Интересненько.   
Уэйд ставит на паузу фильм, и это прямо жертва — там как раз Ева Грин с Деппом катаются по потолку.   
Ещё одна мечта Уэйда — покататься так с Паучком. Ух, с ветерком!   
Грохот сверху повторяется. Как будто двигают мебель, но это незапланированная перестановка — звуки хаотичные, как когда ты натыкаешься на что-то в темноте или спросонья. У Уэйда чуткий слух, и он часто напивается, так что знает в этом толк. Неужели Питер тоже напился?   
А с виду приличный парень. Весь такой правильный. Ботан, одним словом.   
И почему Уэйд западает на таких? Зачем его тянет в эту сторону, нормально же живёт.   
Ой, не разводи тут только. Надо разобраться, что там, этажом выше, происходит. Возможно, это тот самый случай, когда Уэйд наконец выручит своего дружелюбного соседа.   
Так про Паучка говорят, да? Забавно, что Уэйд подумал так о Питере.   
Ещё более забавно, что в беде как раз Питер, а не Уэйд. 

Он снимает носки и поднимается на пятый этаж. Тихонько стучит в дверь костяшкой пальца. Дверь открывается.   
— А замыкаться не надо, да? — кричит Уэйд, и его голос разлетается по квартире, как стая мотыльков. Тишина. — Что если бы это был не я, а какой-нибудь мудак?   
— Ты и есть мудак. — Питер вываливается из комнаты справа. — Я никого не приглашал.   
Он застрял в джинсах, хотя они не такие уж и узкие. Его волосы растрёпаны, одна кудряшка болтается над переносицей, и губы такие красные, будто он целовался недавно. Сильно целовался.   
— Клёвые трусы, — говорит Уэйд и показывает большой палец. Трусы обычные, синие, но клёво, что Уэйд видит их. Видит его худые ноги, волоски на бёдрах, и чуть-чуть живот из-под рубашки.   
— Погоди, — говорит Питер. — Сейчас.   
Он пытается стащить всё-таки с себя джинсы, ругается, сдувает кудряшку, оттопырив нижнюю губу. Он очевидно пьян, но голос его звучит кристально. Это потому, что Питер старается быть трезвым. Так мило. От этих стараний он выглядит ещё пьянее. Уэйд закрывает дверь. В конце концов, Питер не прогнал его, правда же? Питер сказал «погоди». Это почти что приглашение. 

Уэйд отводит глаза, не пялится, не предлагает помочь — это сложно. Он хотел бы вытряхнуть Питера из джинсов и — ещё что-нибудь. Но этим вечером он — дружелюбный сосед, который просто пришёл выручить соседа, а не клеиться к нему. Тем более к пьяному. Это не круто, совсем не круто.   
Стены выкрашены в мятный, Уэйду нравится, приятный цвет. 

— Я, вообще-то, не пью, — говорит Питер. — Принципиально. Мне нельзя.   
— Со здоровьем нелады?   
— Нет, я спасаю людей, я… Я донор.   
— Ничего себе. Разве в клиниках нет фейс-контроля по весу? Ты выглядишь как человек, который умрёт от потери одной капли крови, не говоря уж о литрах.   
А это ведь прямо в тему сегодняшнего вечера кино.   
Такой расклад: Уэйд — вампир, а Питер — донор. У него чистейшая кровь, как вода в роднике, и Уэйд…  
Нет, Уэйд не станет обращать его в вампира.   
Питер будет просто сцеживать кровь и поить Уэйда?  
Соседская взаимовыручка.   
Что Уэйд даст Питеру? Ну кроме красивого себя.   
Любовь?  
А-ха-ха-ха!  
— Ты такой удивительный.  
О, что происходит? Уэйд отвлёкся всего на секунду, а тут Питер уже без штанов стоит очень близко и называет его удивительным.   
— Что случилось? — спрашивает Питер. — Почему ты стал таким?   
Уэйд уклоняется от его пальцев. Нет, не надо прикосновений. Не к лицу. Не так и не сейчас.   
— Уэйд.   
Питер пахнет как его мечта. Головокружительно. Зачем он так произносит его имя.   
— Расскажи.   
— Не в этот раз.  
Уэйд пятится к двери.  
СБЕГАЕШЬ.   
Да. У Уэйда тоже есть принципы.   
Но это же такой удачный случай. Трахни его. Он сам напрашивается.   
Завтра он даже не вспомнит, трахни его.   
У тебя же стоит.   
Стоит от одного неудавшегося прикосновения.   
От того, как Питер развязен и собран.   
Тебе рвёт крышу от его запаха. Он пил мохито?   
Твои пальцы намагничены. Ты хочешь утопить их в его волосах.  
А родинка над ключицей, помнишь? Она выпуклая, ты должен почувствовать это языком.   
— Зачем… — спрашивает Уэйд и сглатывает. — Зачем ты напился сегодня?  
С кем он целовался?  
— Отмечал день рождения девушки?  
Красавчик! Подкаты — это твоё, чувак.   
— Что?  
Питер зевает и прикрывает ладонью глаза, будто промазал мимо рта.   
— С какой девушкой? У меня нет девушки. Принципиально.   
У чувака заело, кажется. Нет девушки, тоже потому что он донор?   
Спроси, есть ли у него парень, действуй по сценарию.   
— Друг просто уезжает, — говорит Питер. — Мы с детства дружили. Я не хотел пить, но… Мы, наверное, больше не увидимся.   
Друг? Это то, о чём я думаю?  
Ты понимаешь? Чувак в тоске. Кто его утешит, если не дружелюбный сосед Уэйд.   
Что бы сделал Паучок?  
Не-не, погодь, какой ещё Паучок? Не время думать о Паучке.   
Паучок точно не стал бы трахать Питера. Уэйд, сворачивай, это не твой путь.   
А-ха-ха, я сейчас на секунду зашипперил Паучка с Питером.   
Если когда-нибудь случится тройничок, то это неизбежно.  
Штаны Уэйда вот-вот задымятся.   
— Да увидитесь вы ещё! — говорит Уэйд. — Будете созваниваться по скайпу. Главное, не забрасывать это дело, общаться так часто, как только можно.   
— Да, чёрт, ты прав.  
У меня сейчас пузыри пойдут изо рта. Они так единодушны.  
Созданы друг для друга.   
Соулмейты.   
— Хочешь кофе? — спрашивает Питер.   
Вот это поворот.   
— Я всё равно не лягу спать… — Питер снова зевает и на этот раз правильно прикрывает ладонью рот. — Всё равно не лягу спать, пока не протрезвею. И раз уж ты зашёл, то тебе придётся составить мне компанию.   
Что это сейчас было? Он заставил Уэйда пить кофе? Жёстко.   
Уэйд не против. Уэйд совсем не против.   
Уэйд идёт на кухню за Питером и не глазеет на его задницу.   
Брехня. Глазеет и ещё как.  
Задница охуенная.   
Не поспоришь. 

Кухня тоже стала приятной, Питер неплохо её отделал. Американский флаг во всю стену, и на каждой звезде название штата, белые шкафчики с красно-синими ручками.   
— Э, ты фанат Капитана Америка? — спрашивает Уэйд.   
Питер наливает воду в чайник, ну, пытается: вода хлещет мимо, ему на руки, на стол около раковины и чуть-чуть попадает по назначению. Сейчас при ярком свете видно, что его трусы такого же оттенка, что и крыж на флаге.   
— А? Он мне нравится, конечно, он великий, но я не сказал бы, что я его фанат.   
Да ладно. А трусы и флаг на полкухни — это так, просто.   
Может, он фанат Америки. Это называется патриотизмом.   
Онанизмом это называется.   
— А я фанат Паучка, — говорит Уэйд. — И всем рекомендую, кто ещё не.   
— Паучка?   
Питер оборачивается. Чёрт, за что же он такой красивый. Такой кудрявый, такой пьяный и такой без штанов. У него что, зелёные глаза?   
Нахуй. Уэйд, иди домой, ложись спать.   
— Ты про Человека-Паука? — Питер промазывает ладонью мимо столешницы и теряет равновесие. Прогибается назад, ломается в коленях, заваливается набок. Уэйд бросается вперёд и ловит его за руку. Эй, стоять, — и дёргает на себя.   
И — kiss now! 

Питер смеётся. Его веки полуприкрыты, ресницы отбрасывают километровые тени на щёки, ресницы на концах светлые и тонкие-тонкие. И хочется выть, запрокинуть голову и просто выть в потолок.   
— Вот поэтому, — говорит Питер и немного задыхается от смеха, — мне нельзя пить.   
— Со мной — можно, — отвечает Уэйд. — Я тебя поймаю.  
Какой грубый подкат, чувак, не круто!   
Питер смеётся ещё сильнее, это уже похоже на истерику. Но Уэйду нравится, очень нравится. И неуклюжесть Питера, и его дельфиний смех, и как его пальцы цепляются за запястье Уэйда.   
— Ты поймаешь меня? — спрашивает Питер. — Правда? Было бы лучше, если бы ты тоже посмеялся над тем, как я упал, а не стоял с такой кислой рожей. Мне так неловко. Чёрт.   
Он опускает голову, его плечи больше не трясутся, пальцы сползают с запястья Уэйда.   
Это тяжело. Уэйд же уже влюблён. Но он заново влюбляется в Питера. Уже десять раз за этот вечер успел влюбиться в него. И не может остановиться.   
— Я соврал насчёт друга, — говорит Питер. — Он не уезжает. И не умирает. Он в полном порядке. Я просто… — Питер весь на мгновение сотрясается, как будто выкашливает остатки смеха. — Я перепутал бутылки. Взял вместо лимонада коктейль. Я вчера поздно лёг спать, тупил весь день… То есть, это уже было сегодня. Или сейчас уже завтра?   
И он отрубается. Просто — хлоп — и выпадает из рук Уэйда на пол. Уэйд садится на корточки, подхватывает его, несёт в спальню. Укладывает в постель. Подушка на кровати круглая, в виде щита Капитана Америка, пусть не заливает, что не фанат. 

А потом Уэйд стоит у двери и думает, что делать. Уйти — нельзя. Оставить входную дверь открытой: вряд ли у Питера есть запасные ключи, а если бы и были, Уэйд не стал бы рыться в его вещах.   
Разве что в нижнем белье.   
О да, перенюхал бы все его трусы.   
Остаться — тоже не вариант. Утром обоим будет неловко.   
Уж лучше бы ты его трахнул, тогда хоть оправдалась бы неловкость.   
Что бы сделал Паучок?  
Хватит уже, серьёзно.   
Ты ещё татуировку себе такую сделай.   
Точно-точно. Своей головы нет, что ли.   
Оглянись, Уэйд, посмотри, как он сладко спит. Испорти это.   
Давай, ты же профессионал.   
У меня сейчас в голове запела Уитни Хьюстон.  
Уитни Хьюстон пела в Телохранителе.   
Упс.  
А ещё — у тебя нет головы.   
Упс.   
Уэйд-Упс-Уилсон, так и будешь стоять и ничего не делать?  
А где-то этажом ниже Депп и Ева Грин катаются по потолку, поставленные на паузу.   
И носки с паутинкой.   
И попкорн остыл, а пиво, наоборот.   
Уэйд выходит в коридор.   
Не может быть. Он сдвинулся с мёртвой точки.   
Ты уже знаешь, что он сделает. Не будет спать. Потом часов в семь смоется в подъезд, притаится там, дождётся, когда Питер выйдет, и пойдёт домой.   
Даже не хочу это комментировать. 

Уэйд так и делает. 

***  
Выследить Паучка довольно просто. Надо только знать, где сейчас в городе особенно жарко. Уэйд — знает. Жечь — это его профессия, ну, не в данном случае, конечно. Он не спал прошлую ночь, он писал речь. Потом вычитывал её и переписывал, пришлось вырезать все смачные словечки и шутки, чтобы выглядеть весомо. 

И вот Уэйд идёт по следам своего героя.   
Справедливее будет сказать — бежит. Потому что Паучок двигается стремительными рывками. Вперёд, вперёд — навстречу опасности.  
У Уэйда уже одышка. Надо больше заниматься спортом и меньше бухать.   
И бросить курить. Помнишь, что сказал Паучок? Тебе это не к лицу.   
Надо начинать с малого, а ты сразу замахнулся на такие масштабные улучшения.   
Вернись домой, обдумай всё ещё раз.  
Выпей пивка.   
Выкури сигаретку.   
Вот он, лёгкий и быстрый, прыг-скок между домами. Уэйд задирает голову, вид просто отличный. 

— Эй, Паучок! Да-да, я знаю, что прошлая наша встреча не удалась. И это моя вина, полностью моя вина, но, послушай, с кем не бывает, ну сморозил глупость, я всё осознал и раскаиваюсь.   
Паучок оглядывается, всего на секунду, не замедляясь, ловко расстреливая паутиной стены домов.   
— Сморозил глупость? Ты пообещал положить к моим ногам город. Положить насмерть.   
— Это же была шутка! У тебя что, совсем нет чувства юмора, ну? Я имел в виду, что если мы будем работать вместе, преступность в городе снизится до нуля.   
— Ага, потому что ты всех перебьёшь.   
Это трудно — болтать на бегу. Уэйд совсем потерял форму.   
Да не так уж и потерял. А то, что у него давление скачет и спирает дыхание — так это всё из-за Паучка.   
Тут не поспоришь, ткань очуменно облегает задницу.   
Носит ли он трусы?  
Не похоже.   
— Вот видишь, — говорит Уэйд, — ты понял и уже шутишь.   
— Я не шучу. Если бы ты видел моё лицо, то заметил бы, что я не улыбаюсь. Наоборот.   
— Ты что, плачешь?  
— С какой стати мне плакать? Я злюсь.   
— О, злой Паучок это так сексуально! Только если злость направлена не на меня.   
— Нет, мы точно не будем работать вместе. Никогда.   
Он ускоряется, разговор окончен, снова этот казнящий тон.   
— Что сейчас не так? Я сделал тебе комплимент.   
— Мне не нужны комплименты от сомнительных личностей в маске.  
— Намекаешь на то, чтобы я снял маску?  
— Намекаю на то, чтобы ты свалил уже в закат и не мешался.   
— Какой ты дерзкий. Мне нравится. Ой, это снова был комплимент, да? Ты злишься ещё сильнее?   
Паучок не отвечает. Решил его совсем игнорировать? Это печальнее френдзоны.   
До этой зоны тебе шагать и шагать, успеешь стереть десяток пар ног, чтобы хотя бы стать френдом.  
Ты всё испортил, а как же твоя речь? После всей херни, что ты сейчас наболтал, она уже будет не в кассу.   
— Погоди, — говорит Уэйд. — Постой.  
— У меня нет времени. Думаешь, я тут паркуром занимаюсь? На 53-ей пожар.  
— Окей, принято.  
— Нет, ты не пойдёшь со мной.  
— Разве это не было тех заданием от Паучка?  
— Господи, нет! 

Пожар на двадцать первом этаже. Паучок влетает прямо в окно, прямо в огонь. Уэйду приходится топать ножками по пожарной лестнице. Внизу воют сирены, толпятся любопытные, глазеют на всё через объективы своих телефонов. Пока Уэйд добирается до нужного этажа, Паучок успевает спасти пару десятков человек. Уэйд явно в пролёте, супергерой из него так себе получается.   
— Какого чёрта, — говорит Питер, когда он красиво выносит дверь. — Я же сказал тебе… Чёрт, ты горишь! Прекрати немедленно.  
— Не могу, это моё обычное состояние.  
— Ты реально горишь!   
И правда — Уэйд горит. Его нога, вляпался в огонь и не заметил.   
— Уходи, я не собираюсь ещё и тебя спасать.   
— Не переживай, детка, тебе не придётся.  
Уэйд здесь не для того, чтобы стать обузой, у него совсем противоположный план. 

Спустя сорок минут они сидят на крыше. Пожар потушен, люди спасены, небо блестит от звёзд. У Уэйда получилось не облажаться, ну, не считая обожжённого бедра. Там в кармане лежало письмо, оно тоже немного пострадало, но Уэйд всё равно отдаёт его Паучку.   
— Что это? — У Паучка на щеке порвана маска, и видно кожу. Она в саже.   
— Хочется пошутить, что любовное послание, но нет, пока что это не оно.   
— Да, большое спасибо, что не стал так шутить.   
Он вскрывает конверт, разворачивает письмо. Его пальцы касаются бумаги, которой пару часов назад касался Уэйд. Неважно, что в перчатках, он принял письмо, почти без настороженности.   
Ну да, у него же паучье чутьё, забыл?   
— Что за каракули на полях? — спрашивает Паучок.   
— О, это цветочки. Я сам их нарисовал.   
То есть, маты ты выпилил, а цветочки оставил?   
Это чрезвычайно солидно и по-мужски, так держать!  
— Я вдохновляю тебя как балет Билли Эллиота… — говорит Питер чуть позже. — Я не смотрел этот фильм.   
Обидненько.   
Он может дальше не читать, всё равно не поймёт ни одной отсылки.   
— Я не понял, — говорит он ещё позже, когда уже дочитывает до конца. — Ты сравниваешь то, чем я занимаюсь, с балетом? Это потому что я прыгаю по стенам? Хочешь сказать, похоже, будто я танцую?   
У него такой голос — вроде бы строгий, но и чуть-чуть обиженный. Как если бы он сам начал сомневаться: а что если и правда похоже, и его не воспринимают всерьёз.   
— Нет! — говорит Уэйд и машет рукой. — Я другое имел в виду… Но ты так вывернул, что оно уже и правда выглядит стрёмно.   
Утешил.   
— Потом ты пишешь про шахту, — Питер снова смотрит в письмо. — И проводишь параллель между этой работой и своей. Ты — наёмный убийца, на минуточку. При чём тут шахтёры?   
— Послушай, тут немного другая параллель. Суть в том, что работа в шахте убила бы в Билли всё прекрасное, что в нём есть. И его чморили все кому не лень. Кроме друга.   
— Но он не хотел там работать и не стал, несмотря на всё давление со стороны семьи и знакомых, как ты пишешь.   
— Да, он боролся за то, что любит, и преуспел в этом. И я тоже сейчас… Я хочу бороться.   
Паучок оглядывается на него. Смотрит. Смотрит. Но — как? Уэйд даже догадываться не может.   
— А я должен стать тебе тем другом? — спрашивает потом Паучок. — Ты пишешь, он наряжался в платья и красил губы помадой.   
— Ну, тебе необязательно наряжаться в платья.   
— Спасибо, а то я уже занервничал, что у меня в гардеробе не найдётся подходящего.   
— Так ты… ты согласен?   
Паучок опускает голову над письмом. Это выглядит как кивок.  
Или ты его просто утомил, и этот жест синонимичен фэйспалму.   
— Дэдпул, твоё письмо…  
— Да-да-да, оно не такое остросюжетное как романы Лавкрафта, зато от чистого сердца.  
— Твоё сердце не чистое. Но я хотел сказать, мне правда показалось письмо искренним. Только цветочки и бабочки раздражали, ты совсем не умеешь рисовать.   
— Я учусь! Билли Эллиот поначалу тоже спотыкался и падал.   
— Хватит уже отсылок. Ты сегодня спас несколько жизней.  
— Двенадцать!  
— Дело не в количестве, господи. Но если после этого ты пойдёшь и убьёшь даже одного человека, даже распоследнего мудака и злодея…  
— Нет! Я понимаю, Паучок, я понимаю. Это перечеркнёт все спасённые жизни. Я ведь поэтому обратился к тебе, я — больше не хочу. Мне нравится один человек, и он… Он, кажется, такой же замечательный как ты. Даже чересчур.   
На этот раз Паучок не оглядывается. В письмо он тоже уже не смотрит. Его взгляд под маской блуждает где-то над крышами или замер на чём-то далёком.   
— Значит, тобой движет любовь? — спрашивает он.   
— Любовь? — Уэйд усмехается. — Не знаю, способен ли я на что-то такое.   
— Если бы не был способен, не задавался бы этим вопросом.   
— Как это? Это же нелогично.   
— Да ты же весь от и до нелогичный!   
Уэйд снова фантазирует или Паучок правда разговаривает с ним как…  
Эй, не надо перегибать палку. Рано делать такие грандиозные выводы.   
Вот именно — чтобы задружиться с Паучком, мало спасти каких-то двенадцать жизней.   
Теперь ты должен доказать, что бывший наркоман — не миф.   
Тебе придётся доказывать это изо дня в день.   
И никто тебе за это не вручит медальку.   
Всё, Дэдпул больше не болтливый наёмник?  
Но пока ещё и не болтливый супергерой.  
Да, сейчас Дэдпул просто — никто.   
Бесформенный кусок глины в руках Паучка.   
Ты хотел сказать — кусок говна.   
А Паучок серьёзно не боится испачкать свои симпатичные пальцы?   
Симпатичные липкие пальцы. 

— Хорошо, Дэдпул. Я поддержу тебя, но платье точно не надену!  
Он вскакивает на ноги, пружинистый и лёгкий, он не балет, он выше, воздушнее — тот, кто не касается земли. Он — мечта о мечте. И, как ни странно, рядом с ним Уэйд чувствует себя моложе, как будто юностью можно заразиться как ветрянкой. 

Он исчезает так быстро, теряется в огнях и улицах, растворяется словно по щелчку пальцев. Вот только что был — и уже нет. Может, вообще привиделся. Даже письма не осталось, как доказательства, оно растворилось вместе с Паучком.   
Разве они не должны были пожать друг другу руки, как-то закрепить этот, осмелюсь сказать, союз?   
Да чувак, наверное, просто ссать захотел, вот и свинтил по-быстрому. Не думаешь же ты, что Паучок не писает?   
Под этим секси спандексом вообще, может, скрывается прыщавый ботан.  
Что ботан — это мы уже выяснили.   
Обычно принцессы западают на плохишей.  
Так Уэйд у нас и не принцесса. То, что он любит поняшек и единорогов, разговаривает с птицами и голосами в голове, вовсе не делает его принцессой.   
Значит, Паучок на самом деле красивый, и должен запасть на наше Чудовище.   
Засосать его, и проклятие падёт!   
Отсосать ему, потому что это сказка для взрослых.   
Отличный расклад. Но что делать с Питером? Наше Чудовище та ещё шлюшка.   
Настолько шлюшка, что прям сейчас намылился к нему, после всего, что было с Паучком. 

***  
Питер открывает только после седьмого звонка. И понятно, почему: у него мокрые волосы, румяное лицо, и ничего, кроме полотенца вокруг бёдер. И отчего-то он выглядит напуганным.   
Ох, блядь.   
Придурок, ты забыл переодеться!   
Припёрся в сраном костюме Дэдпула. Какой пиздец. Совсем крышей поехал.   
Эй, чувак, для Питера ты — обычный парень из квартиры ниже. С придурью, но обычный.   
Для Паучка — Дэдпул, который встал на путь добра и света.   
Неужели так трудно запутать и не помнить?  
Запомнить и не путать, ты хотел сказать.   
— О, пардон! — говорит Уэйд. Орёт, точнее, как потерпевший. — Я ошибся этажом. Мне надо на четвёртый. Там мой приятель живёт. Может, знаешь его, он прикольный парень.   
— Уэ… Уэйд?   
— Он самый!  
Почему Питер так вцепился в дверной косяк? Куда делся румянец с его лица? Неужели Дэдпул настолько стрёмный? Стремнее Уэйда? Вот это поворот.   
— Да… — А Питер мямлит, как будто не выучил домашку. — Мы немного знакомы.   
— А ты, случаем, не Питер Паркер? Уэйд мне все уши прожужжал про тебя!  
Не, чувак, остановись. Прекрати вести себя как старшеклассница.   
Ёбаный стыд. Можно я выйду? Не могу на это смотреть.   
— Эм, правда? Ну, я его затопил один раз. Не думал, что он так сердится за тот случай.   
— Сердится? Пха! Наоборот, он очень благодарен тебе. Знаешь, этот кафель в цветочек люто бесил его, но не было повода поменять на что-то более… более… Я, в общем, пойду. Да.   
Пиздуй уже. Хватит пялиться, пока совсем до обморока не довёл бедного мальчика.   
— Ещё раз извини, что так ворвался. Я сегодня очень круто пообщался с Паучком… С Человеком-Пауком, с тем самым Человеком-Пауком, понимаешь? И всё смешалось в голове, вот шёл к Уэйду, чтобы рассказать ему, и перепутал этажи.   
— Окей. Бывает.   
— Ну так что, мне передать Уэйду привет от тебя?  
Да блядь! Уймись уже, нашёл время клянчить приветы.   
Без комментариев.   
А Питер просто пожимает плечами. Всрался ему твой Уэйд. Ему холодно, вон волоски на руках стоят дыбом. 

— Ладно, давай! — говорит Уэйд и с разворота сбегает по лестнице. Заходит в квартиру, и в первую секунду правда кажется, что его ждёт приятель, которому он собирался похвастаться своим сегодняшним достижением. Но в квартире, конечно, никого. В голове тоже зловещая тишина.   
— Пиздец, — говорит Уэйд. Снимает маску, швыряет её не глядя. Что-то такое могло произойти в дерьмовой комедии, где главный герой — жалкий тупица. Осталось ещё спалиться перед Паучком, что тот мудак из парка и Дэдпул — один человек. И просрать ростки их дружбы. Питер же не понял, верно? Конечно, он знает о Дэдпуле, презирает его наверняка, так смотрел. Нахрена Уэйд сказал, что дружит с ним? Едва ли хороший парень станет водиться с таким отбросом как Дэдпул.   
Надо нахуяриться.  
Или можно просто упасть лицом в диван и поплакать. Чтобы ещё не натворить какой-нибудь хуйни.   
Но сначала нахуяриться.  
Нет, раз Уэйд решил быть хорошим парнем и для Паучка, и для Питера — пусть соответствует.   
О, слушай, ты же сказал Питеру, что Дэдпул общается с Паучком. Питер не дурак, сделает выводы и поймёт, что Дэдпул не такое уж и чмо, раз сам Паучок общается с ним. А значит, и с Уэйдом всё ок.   
Хм, ну, пожалуй, эта теория имеет право на существование.  
Вот и отлично, самое время нахуяриться. Денёк тот ещё выдался.   
Уэйд — завязал. Не только с убийствами, но и с остальным дерьмом.   
Это слишком сурово, чувак! Соскакивать с дерьма надо постепенно, иначе и преставиться недолго.   
Жжёшь. А было бы забавно, если бы именно здоровый образ жизни его прикончил. Ладно, можно покурить. Одну сигаретку, не больше.   
Какого хрена? О сигаретах вообще речь не шла, оставь их в покое. Ещё скажи, что таблетосы теперь тоже под запретом.   
Не, без таблетосов нам точно крышка. 

Уэйд садится на диван и закуривает. Денёк тот ещё выдался, а ночь — будет хуже. 

***  
Они встречаются как-то утром на лестничной площадке. Питер свеж и бодр, с рюкзаком через плечо, на учёбу, наверное, пошёл, а у Уэйда закончились сигареты.   
— Привет, — говорит Питер, проскочив мимо.   
— Салют, Питти Пи! Как оно?  
Питер оборачивается, его пальцы ложатся на перила.   
Кончай пялиться, смотри в глаза, когда разговариваешь с человеком.   
Но эти костяшки, вены, царапины. Он что, завёл кота?   
— Слушай, в тот вечер, когда я напился… — говорит Питер. — Спасибо, что дотащил до кровати. Обычно я так не делаю. То есть — никогда так не делаю.  
— Да без проблем, всё отлично.   
— Правда, потом ты ушёл, а дверь осталась открытой.   
Он просовывает колено между прутьями решётки.   
Да, ты видел это колено голым. Дважды.  
Но это не повод сейчас мысленно снимать с Питера джинсы.   
— Я не ушёл, — говорит Уэйд.   
— Но тебя не было, когда я проснулся.   
— Неважно. — Уэйд глубже заталкивает руки в карманы толстовки. Там пусто, не считая табачной стружки. Не за что ухватиться. — Никто не залез бы в твою квартиру, я позаботился об этом. Мы же соседи, должны выручать друг друга.   
У Питера в уголках рта проскальзывает улыбка. Но непонятно, от смущения или это всё та же ирония. Он не верит, что Уэйд не бросил бы его в незапертой квартире?   
— Ну, тогда и за это спасибо, — говорит он.   
— Обращайся.  
— Это вряд ли. Но сам, если что, всегда с радостью выручу. — Он улыбается на прощание, вскидывает ладонь. — До встречи, сосед.   
Какое удивительное сочетание высокомерия и дружелюбия.   
Кого-то напоминает.   
А прикинь, если Питер и есть Паучок? Какова вероятность такого совпадения?  
Да ладно. Только потому, что у Уэйда на них одинаково стоит, головкой кверху?  
Это было бы комбо. Они с Уэйдом ещё внезапно и соседи. И тогда понятно, почему в тот вечер Питер так охренел, когда увидел у себя на пороге Дэдпула. Они же только что с ним расстались, и тут — хоп — сюрприз! И Питер был в душе, как раз после пожара отмывался от копоти и запаха гари.   
Не, чувак, как-то это притянуто за уши. Он мог просто принимать душ, люди так делают.   
А их первая встреча? Питер смотрел на Уэйда как на говно, потому что недавно столкнулся с ним в парке в образе Паучка. И пить ему нельзя, людей спасает, донор, как же. Что на это скажешь? Выкуси.   
Они оба ботаны, ещё скажи. Но в Нью-Йорке полно ботанов. Какие ещё аргументы? Что-нибудь более вменяемое. Голос, например, — он похож?   
Хм, это хороший вопрос. Маска может приглушать его, но вряд ли она может менять интонации. Либо у Уэйда совсем нет слуха и он дебил, либо Питер мудрит, ну, знаешь, полное перевоплощение. Следит, чтобы в Питере не промелькивал Паучок и наоборот.   
Это так по-ботански.   
Вообще-то, это разумно для супергероя — не палить свою личность.   
А вспомни-ка, как он промазал мимо столешницы и наебнулся. Если бы Паучок был таким неловким, он бы давно разбился насмерть.   
Так он был в говно. Это как раз объясняет, почему он не пьёт. Эй, Пул, как тебе такое? Не только ты мутишь с переодевашками.   
Погоди делать выводы, надо убедиться, что наша теория верна.  
Чего это ты примазался к МОЕЙ теории? Всю дорогу закидывал её дерьмецом, а тут вдруг осознал, что я прав?   
— Пачку Мальборо, — говорит Уэйд продавцу.  
Да блок сразу бери.   
Ой, а как мы тут оказались? Уэйд телепортнулся из подъезда сразу в магазин?   
Пока мы думаем умные мысли, Уэйд ходит по магазинам, жрёт, срёт, смотрит телек и делает ещё кучу бесполезных вещей.   
Уэйд — это просто тело, оболочка для мега-мозга.   
Очень уродливая оболочка, с которой никто не хочет трахаться. Лучше бы мы в стеклянной банке жили, у неё и то больше шансов.   
Слушай, Питера можно очень легко подловить. Уэйд завалится к нему в гости на чашку чая, а потом в какой-то момент сделает вид, будто прочитал в телефоне о страшной катастрофе, поезд там сошёл с рельс, самолёт падает прямо в сердце Нью-Йорка, старушка потеряла свои очки.   
На какой радиус распространяется паучье чутьё?  
В душе не ебу. Но, скорее всего, оно активируется, только если поблизости где-то творится херня.   
Ну да, иначе Питер не успевал бы спать, учиться и рубиться в игры, потому что в Нью-Йорке круглосуточно творится херня.   
Полиции тоже надо работать для разнообразия. Так вот, Уэйд делает страшное лицо…  
Оно и так у него пиздец страшное. Уэйд охает посреди уютного чаепития и говорит: «Нихуя ж себе, там на Манхэттене старушка не может найти свои очки!».   
Питер точно не останется равнодушным. Начнёт быстро спроваживать Уэйда: «Я вдруг вспомнил, что не написал доклад, не позвонил тёте, не покормил бездомного котёнка, не подрочил, давай в другой раз попьём чай».   
А дальше — Дэдпул нарисуется на месте вымышленной катастрофы. И если там будет Паучок, то всё ясно.   
Отличный план, бро. 

Уэйд, конечно, ему не следует. От плана разит подлостью. А Уэйд — не такой. Больше нет. 

***  
Они отлично в четыре руки проучили отморозков, которые отжимали деньги в тёмных переулках; спасли девушку из-под колёс пьяного мотоциклиста; поймали и передали полиции барыгу, который толкал наркоту малолеткам; помогли пацану найти пропавшего хорька; поужинали китайской едой.   
Это повседневная жизнь Паучка — маленькие добрые дела и перекус на крыше. И Уэйд теперь не мечтает о том, как Паучок пролетит мимо его окна, не подглядывает за ним из-за угла и в новостях, Уэйд теперь — тоже здесь, в этой повседневности, делает всё то же самое, ест ту же еду, сидит рядом, дышит тем же закатом. 

И ему это нравится. Вот эта сопливая романтика. Этот розовый сахар. Эти мыльные пузыри.   
Да, Уэйд просто ссытся кипятком от такого. Если у него когда-нибудь с кем-нибудь срастётся, то у них обязательно будут одинаковые пижамки, одинаковые рождественские свитера, парные кулоны и «Я люблю тебя, детка» — «Я тебя тоже» — «Но я люблю тебя сильнее!».   
У Уэйда никогда ни с кем не срастётся, кроме собственного члена, когда ему в очередной раз отхерачат половину тела.   
Его вторую половинку.   
Плак-плак. 

— Мы хорошо сегодня поработали, — говорит Паучок. — То есть — ты хорошо сегодня поработал. Над собой.   
Он сидит на корточках, пятки вместе-колени врозь. Уэйд тащится от этой его позы. Равновесие, симметрия, единение души и тела.   
И прочая пафосная херня.  
Паучок ужился со своей суперсилой и направил её в благородное русло, бла-бла-бла.   
Он даже святее Робина Гуда. Ничего не берёт, а только даёт — мир этому миру.   
Уэйд не заслуживает такого героя.   
Что, решил соскочить? Уже сдулся? Сдался?   
Такая скучная благотворительная жизнь тебе не по зубам?   
Все эти хорьки и наркоманы. Тебе нужна бойня, чтобы в мясо, чтобы от адреналина взрывалась голова. 

— Это всё благодаря тебе, Паучок, — говорит Уэйд. — Раньше я бы нассал в лицо тому, кто сказал бы, что я могу получать удовольствие от такой ерунды как поиски вонючего хорька. Если бы это, конечно, не ты сказал, тебе бы на лицо я не стал ссать. Хотя, может, у тебя фетиш, и ты сам попросил бы…  
— Боже, заткнись. У меня сейчас кровь из ушей пойдёт.   
— Этот фильм ты тоже не смотрел?   
— Какой фильм?   
— Честно говоря, не помню, но это не моя шутка — про нассать в лицо.   
— Она в твоём стиле.   
— Значит, у тебя нет такого фетиша?  
— Мы что, ещё не закончили?  
У Паучка так прикольно сужаются глаза на маске, когда он сердится.   
— К слову о лице, — говорит Уэйд. — Хочу кое-что тебе показать.   
Он стягивает со своего лица маску. Когда они ели, Уэйд отвернулся, прежде чем закатать её, тогда было рано, и Паучок ничего не увидел.   
— Это я тот мудак из парка. Привет.   
Теперь глаза Паучка застывают. Как будто безо всякого выражения. Просто красная паутиновая маска. А под ней — что? Паучок молчит.   
Может, он заснул от скуки.   
Или потерял сознание от ужаса. Не каждый способен выносить твоё лицо, даже если уже видел его.   
Да ты и сам, бывает, откладываешь кирпичи, когда утром заглядываешь в зеркало.   
Уэйд проводит ладонью по лысине. Молчит — чтобы не засирать эфир, потому что Паучку явно надо собраться с мыслями, а у Уэйда вообще как-то сухо во рту, и ком в горле.   
Он же, как последний придурок, поставил на кон всё.   
Если Паучок и есть Питер, то он должен на честность Уэйда ответить честностью.  
Если — Уэйд для него что-то значит.  
Весь Уэйд, который ещё и Дэдпул.   
А пока полюбуемся на закат за спиной Паучка. Закат сливается с его плечами.   
Небо простирается красным, прорастает, словно крылья, из его лопаток.   
На них он и свалит сейчас отсюда.   
Соберёт по-быстрому вещи и переедет в другой город.   
Ты не нужен ему, Уэйд. Со всеми своими заморочками.   
Он, может, надеялся, что хоть под маской Дэдпула что-то симпатичное. 

— Чёрт.   
Паучок роняет голову. Его плечи трясутся.   
И на них дрожит закат.   
Это не закат, это с глазами Уэйда что-то.  
Он реветь что ли собрался?  
А Паучок? Он же не плачет?   
Ты что, не слышишь? Слёзы звучат иначе. Не узнаёшь этот смех? Этот дельфиний смех.   
Паучок точно Питер.   
А Питер — Паучок.   
— Я догадывался, — говорит Паучок. — Особенно когда ты завалился ко мне в этом костюме. Не бывает таких совпадений. Их и так достаточно.   
Он цепляет двумя пальцами маску на лбу и дёргает вверх. И кудри — как взрыв.   
— Привет.   
Вот что там под маской — Питер с улыбкой во весь рот.   
Блядь, я аж прослезился.   
Уэйд вообще в говнище.   
Да это ж сраный хэппи энд.   
Погоди, поцелуя ещё не было.   
Поцелуя на фоне заката, мать его.   
Если подумать, тут и не было никакой интриги. Началось всё с жирнющего спойлера.  
Упс. 

Fin

А как же пару слов напоследок? Обещание сиквела или ещё какой херни?   
Сиквела не будет, можете выдохнуть. А вбоквелы уже есть, и вы знаете, где их искать. Чао.  
Мне больше нравилось, когда закончилось на «Упс». Это перекликалось с предыдущими «упс».   
Забей, думаешь, кто-то дотерпел до конца? 

— Заткнитесь уже, господи!   
Мы мешаем им трахаться.  
Упс.

**Author's Note:**

> *Отсылка к актёру Тимоти Шаламе   
> **Отсылка к фильму «Мой Аттила Марсель»


End file.
